Forum:Question About Modded Stuff
Hey guys, this is a first time post for me. Started up an account while at work (sooo slow today...) so that I could ask something about modded stuff. I've never used any modded stuff before (no this isn't a "Is This Modded?" question). I was just wondering if I play a game online with someone who HAS modded or IS modding will this do anything to my game? I'm talking about things like making modded stuff appear as drops in game that shouldn't be even if I go back to single player. It's actually kept me from ever playing online, because I'm so worried that playing with someone who mods will make my game think their stuff is okay to drop in-game. Any help would be appreciated so thanks in advance guys! SinGospel 15:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Nothing will happen to your game, but beware as some modded items are very obscure and hard to distinguish from real items 16:19, June 15, 2011 (UTC) : You beat me by a second :D. Anyways, modded items cannot appear as a drop in-game, except by the player who modded it. Also there is no way that the game would think that a modded drop is OK, since patch 1.3.0 finds and destroys any modded items that are "over the top". Auntarie 16:22, June 15, 2011 (UTC) There is still things like Rose Omega which is "Over the top" but passes the Gearbot's anti-mod check-- 16:26, June 15, 2011 (UTC) : Actually, about that- one time it says it's a sniper rifle that uses repeater pistol ammo and the other- a grenade mod that uses revolver ammo. Where do I ask about that? : And yes, it is over the top, I just wasn't thinking about it at the time(that and the stock weapons). But at least there aren't any more of those monstrosities called "Twisted Anarchy" with millions of damage, zero recoil and x16 explosion. Auntarie 17:04, June 15, 2011 (UTC) : Also I was gonna say... Disgaea rules, and so do Prinnies! : SinGospel 17:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I gotta say thanks so much guys for the quick responses. That REALLY puts me at ease. I've only been playing single player the whole time and no multi (with exception to split-screen on my 360... yeah I've got both a PC version for me and a 360 version to play split-screen with friends I have over). I'm glad to hear it won't do stuff to trick my game or anything. SinGospel 16:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC) You do have to watch out for some mods that are able to erase items from your inventory and mods that can cause you to die while using them. These are mostly shields and class mods. As long as you dont pick up anything from people you dont know from online play however, you should be fine. 19:01, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't play on a 360 (I'm on PC), but here's the ugliest stuff that has happened to me: * Modder equips negative health regen class mod -- causes entire team to be instantly down. * Host changed the number of weapon equip slots before he got them from the missions, so now it becomes more than 4 when you do get it from the mission. For some reason, this propagates to guests and now you have an invisible weapon slot. You can't wield this weapon becomes only the keys 1, 2, 3, 4 are assigned to slots 1, 2, 3, 4. Also, when you pick up a weapon, it could looks like it disappeared, when in fact it went into your 5th weapon slot. You can get your weapon back by selling it at the vendor and buying it back, but to fix permanently, you'll need to edit your save file using a tool like WillowTree. * Selling modded items at the vendor can cause your cash to become negative, and thus lose the "earn $x" challenges. * Some mods don't come with a Manufacturer specified, so if you have one in your inventory and your sort your inventory by manufacturer, the game will crash. Logisim 20:23, June 22, 2011 (UTC)